The invention relates generally to products involving insurance, e.g., life insurance, and investments, and to methods of offering and/or providing such products with the participation of an insurance company and an asset manager. More particularly, the invention relates to variable universal life insurance products having a death benefit and investments, and to methods of offering and providing such products with the participation of an insurance company and an asset manager.